


Holding the Other

by LegacyAtHeart



Series: Thank You For Loving Me (Josh and Donna AU) [3]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e13 Night Five, Established Relationship, F/M, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegacyAtHeart/pseuds/LegacyAtHeart
Summary: The moment she saw Josh come out of his office, Donna had a sinking feeling that her husband did not have good news for them. She just met Janet and she wanted this to have a happy end; that Billy was okay, that he got away, and he was coming home…___3x13: Night Five: the last scene of Josh and Donna after he breaks the news about the reporter. Donna's so grateful that her love got to come back to her. And she reaffirms her place on the team.__In an AU where Donna and Josh are married.





	Holding the Other

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Holding the Other" by Lauren Alaina.
> 
> Characters are not mine! All rights go to Aaron and NBC

The moment she saw Josh come out of his office, Donna had a sinking feeling that her husband did not have good news for them. She just met Janet and she wanted this to have a happy end; that Billy was okay, that he got away, and he was coming home…

“Listen up,” Josh said, in lieu of “excuse me” or “hello”.

“What do you know,” Wallace asked.

Josh looked at Donna, and she nodded, subtle but noticeable to him. They’ll lean on each other soon.

“Akin Wamba, who's the Maimai rebel commander, sent word through a crew that was filming in Goma,” Josh told them.

“Oh God,” CJ whispered, hanging her head.

“Yeah. He was killed in an ambush. Embassy Kinshasa's going to get the body,” Josh finished.

CJ and Wallace sighed and walked back into CJ’s office to break the news to Janet. Donna watched as the woman started to cry and yell into CJ’s arms, knowing that pain all too well. She felt that when Josh was shot. She turned and saw Josh watching her. He gave her a small nod and she walked into his office. He closed the door and she pulled him into a kiss as soon as the lock turned.

“Don’t go somewhere I can’t follow you,” she whispered as they pulled away.

“Okay,” Josh pulled her close and she buried her face in his neck. She was not going to cry here. She’ll cry at home and praise God that He gave Josh back to her.

“I’m not going to take the job at that magazine. I don’t want to report the news, I want to help make the news with you,” she told him.

They had had a little fight over that offer she received but this snapped everything back into focus.

“You sure? I’ll support you no matter what you want to do,” he told her.

Donna shook her head. “I love you and I love working here. Let’s make history together and that’s enough for me,” she replied.

Josh smiled at her and kissed her again. Donna smiled into the kiss and giggled when he picked her up and twirled her around. She leaned her forehead on his and he kissed her all over her face.

“Come on, it’s late. We can heat up that leftover pasta and take a bubble bath together,” he offered.

“Yeah,” Donna grinned, her arms still looped around his neck.

“Yeah,” he nodded, putting her down.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too. Thank you for loving me.” Josh’s eyes sparkled in the low light of his office.

“Thank you for coming back to me,” Donna smiled.

“Always,” Josh kissed her again. “Go home and I’ll be there as soon as I see Stanley off.”

Donna smiled as she unlocked the door and walked out. She clutched her wedding rings under her blouse and sent a silent prayer in thanks as she got her things and walked out of the office. She caught CJ’s eyes and the older woman nodded, mouthing ‘thank you’ to her as she passed. Donna smiled as she saw Stanley. She nodded to him and walked out of the building.

She knew Josh was highly visible and he could piss the wrong person off and he could be taken away from her. But as she walked into their home and got dinner ready and opened a bottle of wine, finally able to her wedding and engagement rings on, as Josh walked through the door, she knew that they would always come back to each other.

As they kissed each other, they knew that they would always find each other.

They were meant to be.

And that was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> The look at the end of the episode really lent itself to this story. I've been re-watching the show and that little moment escaped on first viewing. But of course, the whole idea for this series is due to the fact that I love all the little moments between Josh and Donna. I hope you enjoy these. 
> 
> Please drop a review or a kudos, if you are so inclined.


End file.
